


(back then) i considered you my best friend

by SnowflakeFoxy



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack, Drawble, Fanart, Gen, I Don't Even Know, International Fanworks Day 2020, Meta, Platonic Relationships, but i mean it's one flipping picture so idk, figured i should throw that in there, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowflakeFoxy/pseuds/SnowflakeFoxy
Summary: If their entire friendship is a lie, and it is, why is Ryuzaki seeing so many things about them on the screen?
Relationships: L/Yagami Light, if you squint at the art hard enough
Kudos: 22
Collections: International Fanworks Day 2020





	(back then) i considered you my best friend

**Author's Note:**

> for ifd 2020. it's messy, but whatever. i have no life anymore.


End file.
